Millimeter wave signals are used for radar and telecommunications. They are also capable of being used for producing an image of a subject by directing millimeter-wave signals at the subject and detecting the reflected signal. Examples of such imaging systems have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,455,590; 5,557,283; 5,859,609; and 6,507,309; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/607,552 filed Jun. 26, 2003 and a continuation-in-part of that application filed Oct. 30, 2003 entitled “Detecting Concealed Objects at a Checkpoint”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/301,522 filed Nov. 21, 2002 and a continuation-in-part of that application filed Oct. 30, 2003 entitled “Detection of a Concealed Object”, which patent references are incorporated herein by reference.
When imaging systems are used for surveillance of persons, it may be desirable for the system to quickly, conveniently and safely perform the surveillance. This is particularly true in situations where the surveillance delays the intended progress of the person being surveilled, such as prior to boarding a public transportation vehicle, or prior to entering a public or protected facility. Accordingly, different surveillance situations may be benefited by using differently configured surveillance or interrogation stations in which a person is positioned during imaging.